Super Witch
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Curious about what powers she'll gain as she grows older, Paige casts a spell to get a glimpse of her future.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED "Super Witch"  
By J. B. Tilton email: Rating: G

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place after season 5 episodes "The Importance Of Being Phoebe" and "Centennial Charmed".)

Curious about what powers she'll gain as she grows older, Paige casts a spell to get a glimpse of her future.

ONE

Piper peered into the living room. It appeared to be deserted. Cautiously, she looked around; trying to find any indication that something was out of place. She was nothing amiss. She slipped into the living room and a head popped up from behind the sofa. She barely stopped herself in time from exploding Paige.

"Don't do that," whispered Piper. "I nearly blew you up."

"Sorry," Paige whispered back. "Where's Phoebe?"

"I don't know," said Piper, looking around. "Have you seen our guest?"

"No," said Paige, "but I'm sure he's still here. We just can't see him."

"That invisibility thing sure is handy," said Piper. "I wish we had..."

Suddenly a demon materialized beside her. Before she could bring her power to bear, the demon hit her and she went flying back across the room. She fell to the floor, striking her head on the corner of a table.

"Piper," screamed Phoebe, coming down the stairs.

The demon turned and saw Phoebe. It removed a dagger from its belt and threw it. Paige immediately called for the dagger, redirecting it at the demon. The dagger struck and the demon was vanquished.

Phoebe and Paige moved to Piper as Leo orbed in. Piper was unconscious and a nasty gash was on her forehead. Leo immediately began to use his healing power, but before he could, the gash healed itself. Piper opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, I think so," said Piper sitting up. "Thanks to the baby."

"Invisibility may be useful," said Paige, "but I'll take invulnerability anytime. Kind of makes a Whitelighter obsolete."

"I may be invulnerable," said Piper, rubbing her head, "but it still hurts like hell. What about our friend?"

"All vanquished," said Phoebe. "I guess there's one less demon who thinks he can replace the Source by taking us out."

"Maybe they'll eventually get the hint,' said Piper.

"Maybe," said Leo. "For right now, you need some rest."

"No argument there," said Piper. "I think I'll go upstairs and lie down."

"Come on, honey," said Phoebe, helping Piper. "I'll get you some aspirin."

"It's a good think the baby protects her," said Paige as Piper and Phoebe went upstairs. "She banged her head pretty hard."

"She'll be okay," said Leo. "The baby is half witch and half Whitelighter. And until she's born, she has access to Piper's power as well."

"You think she'll be immortal, like you?" asked Paige. "Like you said, she's half Whitelighter, just like me."

"Probably not immortal," said Leo. "She is half human, after all. But whether she'll live longer than a normal human, I just can't say. I honestly don't know. Remember, even being half Whitelighter, you didn't inherit Sam's healing ability. There's just no way to know what powers she'll inherit."

"Well, she's certainly going to be powerful," said Paige. "She's already proven that."

"And the older she gets," said Leo, "the stronger she'll become. Just like the three of you. Your powers will continue to grow as you age."

"How strong will they get?" asked Paige.

"There's no way to tell," said Leo. "Or to tell what powers she or you might get as you age. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I guess so," said Paige thoughtfully. "Well, everything seems to be back to normal. Guess I should get back to studying."

"Think I'll see how Piper's doing," said Leo.

Leo went to the master bedroom while Paige went to the attic to continue her studies of the craft. As she headed for the attic, she was thinking about what she and Leo had discussed. She wondered if there were any answers in the Book of Shadows. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Paige closed the cover of the Book of Shadows. She had gone through it three ties and still couldn't find anything that was of any help. You'd think with everything that had been collected over the past three hundred years someone would have had some idea. But if someone did, it hadn't been written down in the Book of Shadows.

She was half Whitelighter. Presumably, she'd at least live longer than a full human. Maybe she wasn't immortal like Leo or her dad, but it made sense her lifespan would be longer. Maybe three or four times longer than normal. And as Leo said, the longer she lived, the more her power would grow. Anyone could see that at some time she'd grow even more powerful than Piper. It just made sense.

But she couldn't find anything that gave her any indication how her power would grow. The more she thought about it, the more curious she became. It sure would be nice if she had some idea of what powers she might get.

But everything she found on the subject said the same thing. There was no way to predict what powers someone might get as they aged. Even Leo had said as much. And it was a safe bet the Elders wouldn't say anything, even if they knew.

Well, someone had to know. The powers came from somewhere. And it stood to reason someone somewhere decided who got what powers. So someone must know what powers she would gain as she got older.

Maybe a spell would help? Nothing very powerful. Just something to give her a small glimpse into the future. Something that would give her some indication of what she could expect. If she knew what to expect, she could prepare for it.

Paige picked up a pad and pen. The spell would have to be worded jut right. She didn't want to accidentally send herself into the future. Or bring her future self back as Phoebe had done once.

She wrote for quite a while. Spells didn't come easy for her. Phoebe would be able to come up with one much quicker. But Phoebe had her own concerns at the moment. Besides, she didn't want to hear anything about personal gain. Technically, it wasn't really personal gain. All she would be gaining was a small glimpse into the future that would help her protect the innocent better. So, in a way, this was as much for the innocents of the world as it was for her and her sisters.

Finally, Paige put the pen down. This spell should work fine. Simple, direct, and not much chance of something going wrong with it. She looked the spell over one last tie to make sure it was just right. At least it shouldn't turn her hair a different color. In fact, there shouldn't be any outward manifestations of the spell at all. She fully expected to have a vision similar to the ones Phoebe had. That would be a new experience.

Quietly she closed the door to the attic. She didn't want to be interrupted in the middle of casting the spell. That would cause unforeseen results. Confident she wouldn't be disturbed, Paige began to read the spell.

"Daughter of a Whitelighter, daughter of a witch.

"Her powers will grow the older she gets.

"Show me the future, what my powers might be.

"Give me a look at my destiny."

Paige laid the pad down and waited. Most spells took affect immediately. Any moment she should know what her future powers were going to be. The seconds ticked by as Paige waited for her vision. If this worked, they could all learn what powers they would be getting. It might even help in fighting demons. Suddenly the attic door opened and Phoebe walked in. Paige jumped in surprise.

"Dinner's ready," said Phoebe. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Paige asked. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. You just startled me, that's all. Dinner? I didn't know it was that late."

"Piper sent me to get you," said Phoebe walking out of the attic. "You how she gets when we're late."

"Yeah, right," said Paige. "I'll be right down."

Paige followed Phoebe out of the attic. She was disappointed. And just a bit confused. What had gone wrong with the spell? It should have worked. Maybe she just didn't have the power to cast a spell like that. She'd have to keep looking. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"How's the studying going?" Piper asked Paige the next morning at breakfast.

"Fine," said Paige. "I'm learning a lot. I think my decision to quit my job and concentrate on magic was the right one. I should catch up with you guys real soon."

"It's not a contest," said Leo. "Don't push too hard. Ever learns a their own pace."

"I know," said Paige. "I'm not going too fast. Pass the sugar, please."

Of its own accord the sugar bowl suddenly slid across the table to Paige.

"Whoa," said Phoebe. "Did you do that?"

"I don't know," said Paige. "My power's never worked that way before."

"It looks like your powers are increasing," said Leo. "You knew they would eventually."

"Prue used to do that," said Piper. "Guess it's just a natural extension of your orbing power."

"Cool," said Paige.

She concentrated on the pitcher of milk and it began to slide across the table. Halfway across, it suddenly tipped over. Piper barely froze it before it could make a mess all over the table.

"Practice somewhere else," said Piper. "It's hard enough to keep this kitchen clean as it is."

"Sorry," said Paige. "Guess I do need to practice with it some."

"You always do when you get a new power," said Phoebe. "Believe me, getting a handle on the can be a real challenge some times."

Paige spent most of the morning practicing with her new power. For a while, Piper was grateful. Paige was able to move heavy pieces of furniture so Piper could clean behind and under them. But the novelty soon wore off for Piper when Paige began to rearrange the living room. In little time, Piper ran Paige out of the manor completely.

Paige's control over her new power grew quickly. She spent the afternoon in the backyard away from the prying eyes of the neighbors. She quickly came to realize jus how useful this power was going to be.

"Can I come back into the house?" asked Paige, walking into the kitchen. "I promise not to move anything else."

Piper stood in the kitchen looking around. She put her hands on either side of her head with just the index fingers extended giving the appearance of horns.

"Demon?" whispered Paige.

Piper nodded. Just then the demon materialized next to Paige. It looked similar to the one they had fought the day before. It raised a dagger in one hand. Before it could move, Paige raised her hands and an invisible force knocked the demon back into the entryway.

Piper moved up next to Paige. As the demon began to rise to its feet, Piper brought her hands up. The demon exploded into a thousand shards, evaporating away instantly. Piper cleared her throat.

"Thanks," she said. "That thing just popped in and stole my voice before I knew what was going on. I couldn't make a sound, let alone call for help."

"No problem," said Paige, smiling. "Two attacks in as many days. Someone is serious about replacing the Source."

"Looks like it," said Piper. "We'd better be on our guard. They might just try again.

The two sisters went into the entryway. Phoebe would be home soon and they could fill her in on what had happened. As they passed the living room heading for the stairs, a demon suddenly appeared in the living room.

Unlike the two previous demons, this one was in human form. It didn't say a word. Instead, it cast a fireball at the two sisters. Piper dived for cover as Paige orbed out.

The demon moved toward Piper, not seeing Paige orb back in behind it. Piper had dived toward the kitchen and rolled through the swinging door as a second fireball narrowly missed her. Counting on the element of surprise, Piper pushed the door open and stepped through. The startled demon stared at her for a moment, giving her the opportunity to explode it. But the demon reconstituted itself almost instantly.

"It will take more than that, witch," hissed the demon.

"Then try this," said Paige, extending her hand.

She had planned to throw the demon away from Piper using her newfound telekinetic power. Instead, an energy ray shot from her hand engulfing the demon. It covered the demon for several seconds, and then the demon just faded from view. Piper stared at Paige as Paige just stared at her own hand in total surprise. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"What do you mean she disintegrated it?" asked Leo.

"Just that," said Piper. "This ray came out of Paige's hand and struck the demon. The next thing you know, it was gone."

"Like this," said Paige.

She stretched out her hand and the same energy ray shot out from her fingertips. The ray struck a lamp and within seconds the lamp vanished.

"This isn't good," said Leo.

"What isn't?" asked Paige. "It stopped that demon cold."

"Leos' right," said Phoebe. "Our powers don't grow this fast. And that ray isn't any extension of any power you already have. It's a new one. That doesn't make any sense."

"I'm going to check with the Elders," said Leo. "Something strange is going on here. We need to find out what it is before it gets out of hand."

"I don't see the big deal," said Paige as Leo orbed out. "With this new power, we can fight demons better."

"That's not the point," said Piper. "You just got your telekinetic power this morning. Phoebe's right. You shouldn't have another new power this quickly. Especially one that isn't related to any of your other powers."

"What do you think is going on?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't know," said Piper. "Like Leo said, something strange is going on here. Maybe it's some strange new attack by a demon?"

"By making us more powerful?" asked Phoebe. "That would be one strange attack."

"Maybe I'm just catching up wit you guys," offered Paige. "I mean you did get your powers three years earlier than I did. Maybe this is just some way of bringing me up to your level."

"Somehow I don't think so," said Piper. "You're comparable in power to us already. These new powers are making you more powerful than we are. I don't think that's an explanation."

"Maybe Leo will find out something," said Phoebe. "In the mean time, I'll check the Book of Shadows. Maybe there's something in there about this. It might have happened before."

"Good idea," said Piper. "There might be a solution for it in there."

As Phoebe turned to head for the stairs, a demon suddenly shimmered into the living room. It cast a fireball directly at Paige before any of the sisters could react. The fireball impacted with an invisible shield that seemed to surround Paige. It dissipated harmlessly away. Paige reached out and bolts of lightning shot out of her fingertips vanquishing the demon.

"What is this?" asked Phoebe. "Is this place demon central today?"

"I think we have bigger problems," said Piper. "That's two more new powers in less than an hour. That's a total of four new powers in the last day. Whatever this is, it isn't normal."

"You're fretting over nothing," said Paige. "I feel fine. In fact, I feel better than fine. I feel like I can take on the whole underworld single handedly. And with these new powers, I just might be able to do that. Just think. I can stop the demons before they attack. Think of all the innocents I can save."

"Paige, hone," said Phoebe, "Piper is right. This can't be normal. Four new powers in less than twenty-four hours is not only strange, it's suspicious. Something isn't right here. Maybe Piper is right. Maybe this is some form of demonic attack."

"Nonsense," said Paige. "Why would they make me stronger? That would just be stupid. I'd be able to kick their..."

Suddenly Paige wavered and put her hand to her head.

"You okay?" asked Piper.

"Yeah," said Paige. "Just a little dizzy, that's all. Nothing to be..."

Suddenly Paige collapsed unconscious as Phoebe caught her. Concerned, Piper and Phoebe carried her into the living room and laid her on the sofa. Piper put her hand to Paige's forehead.

"Oh my God," Piper exclaimed. "She's burning up." 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Leo tried his healing power on Paige for the third time. As with the first two attempts, there was no change in Paige's condition.

"It's no use," said Leo. "I can't heal this."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Piper. "Your healing power is supposed to be able to heal any injury."

"That's right," said Leo. "Only Paige isn't injured. And she's not sick either. At least not in the normal sense."

"What are you talking about?" asked Phoebe.

"It's what the Elders have learned," said Leo. "Paige's powers are increasing exponentially. That's why she's gaining new abilities so fast. But they don't know why it's happening."

"Is that why she has the fever and is unconscious?" asked Piper.

"Yes,' said Leo. "With each new ability you get your magical power level increases. That's why your powers grow slowly. To let you get used to the increased power level. But Paige's powers are increasing so fast she can't adjust to them quickly enough. All of that power is too much for her system to handle. It's like overcharging a battery. Eventually, she won't be able to contain the charge. And she won't be able to survive that."

"This is just great," said Piper. "AS if we didn't have enough to worry about with the increased demon attacks."

"The increased demon attacks are part of it," said Leo.

"You mean there are more attacks because of her increased power level?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes," said Leo. "Demons are attracted to your power. That's one reason witches are constantly being attacked while mortals aren't. As Paige's power continues to grow, the increased power will attract more and more demons. Stronger demons."

"Now there's a comforting thought," said Piper. "Her increased power is attracting more powerful demons. Except she's unconscious and can't help defend against these demons."

"Our first concern has to be Paige," said Leo. "We have to find out why this is happening. Then we have to find a way to stop it and reverse it."

"I'll check the Book of Shadows again," said Phoebe. "There still may be something in there that can help us."

"I'm going to make a binding potion," said Piper. "Maybe if we bind Paige's powers it will at least slow it down until we can find a more permanent solution."

"The Elders will let me know when they find out anything," said Leo. "Until then, there's nothing else I can do."

"You can help me with the potion," said Piper.

Piper and Leo went into the kitchen as Phoebe went to check the Book of Shadows.

"Do the Elders have any idea what's going on?" asked Piper. "Any explanation for why this is happening?"

"None," said Leo. "There's never been something like this before. They can't figure out why it's just suddenly started."

"Well, if a binding potion doesn't work," said Piper, "we may have to use a power stripping potion. She may not have her powers any more, but at least she'll be alive."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," said Leo. "Without the Power of Three you'd all be at greater risk from demonic attacks."

"Piper," said Phoebe, rushing into the kitchen, "I found this in the attic. It's in Paige's handwriting."

Phoebe handed a pad to Piper and Piper read what was written on it.

"What is it?" asked Leo.

"A spell," said Piper, handing the pad to Leo. "It would seem our little sister was curious about what powers she might get later on. I think we found the source of the problem."

"She was asking about that the other day," said Leo. "After the first demon attacked. I didn't give it much thought."

"Apparently she's given it a lot of thought," said Phoebe. "From the looks of the spell, it was designed to show her what those powers might be."

"It's worse than that, if I understand this spell right," said Leo.

"What do you mean?" asked Piper.

"This part here," said Leo. "The part that says 'what my powers might be'. There are dozens of powers, maybe hundreds. As I told Paige, there's no way to know which ones she's going to get. It's possible she might get any of them."

"And in order for her to know what powers she might get," continued Piper, "she'd have to know what all of them are."

"Exactly," said Leo. "This spell is giving her every power she might possibly gain one day. Which means it's giving her all of them. No human can handle that kind of power, no matter who they are. I'm not sure even a supernatural being could withstand so much power. If we don't find a way to stop this very soon, it's going to destroy her." 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Paige's temperature was one hundred four and still climbing. Nothing that Piper or Phoebe did seemed to counter the affects of her spell. Even the spell Phoebe wrote had no affect.

"She's gained too many powers," said Leo. "No ordinary spell will stop it now. Only a Power of Three spell has any chance of countering it."

Leo tried several more times to heal Paige, all without success. They tried using Pipers' binding potion. It had no affect, either. Finally, as a last desperate attempt to save their sister, Piper and Phoebe made a power-stripping potion. It was as ineffective as all their other attempts.

"We have to do something," said Phoebe. "Paige is going to die if we don't figure out how to stop this thing."

"We've done everything we can think of," said Leo. Her power level is so high now, she's immune to just about everything."

"What about the Hollow?" Piper asked. "It stole her powers before. Maybe we can use it to drain off all the excess magic in her."

"It's too dangerous," said Leo. "Besides, you saw how the Hollow works. It only steals the magic used against it. Paige can't do that. She's unconscious."

"There has to be something we haven't tried," said Phoebe. "Magic started this, magic has to be able to fix it."

"Maybe not," said Leo. "It's getting out of hand. If we had known earlier what she had done maybe we could have done something. Now, with all the magic she's gaining, there may not be anything powerful enough to stop it."

"What's going to happen?" Piper asked. "What will happen to Paige if we can't stop it?"

She'll remain in a coma," said Leo. "Her temperature will continue to rise. When she has more magic than her physical form can withstand, she won't be able to contain it any longer. All the magic will be released like a dam bursting. More than likely, her physical form will be completely consumed by that magic."

"At least she's unconscious," said Piper dejectedly. "She won't suffer."

"At the rate the magic is increasing," said Leo, "I'm surprised she's still alive. Her Whitelighter half must be allowing her to withstand the magic more than someone who's fully human."

"What did you just say?" Phoebe asked.

"I said her Whitelighter half is allowing her to withstand the strain of the magic more than if she was fully human," said Leo.

"That's it," exclaimed Phoebe, kissing Leo on the cheek. "Leo, you're a genius."

Without another word Phoebe ran out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"What was that all about?" asked Leo.

"I have no idea," said Piper.

Several moments later Phoebe came back into the kitchen with the Book of Shadows. She sat the book on the table and opened it.

"Leo, how much magic can a Whitelighter withstand?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Leo. "I don't think it's ever been tested."

"More than a human, right?" asked Phoebe.

"Of course," said Leo. "Whitelighters are beings of magic, after all."

"What are you thinking?" asked Piper.

"This," said Phoebe, pointing to the book.

Piper and Leo looked at the entry Phoebe was pointing at. It was a Transference spell.

"This spell transfers the affects of a spell from one person to another," said Phoebe. "We can use it to transfer the affects of the spell from Paige to Leo."

"Then Leo will die," protested Piper.

"Not if we can get Paige conscious," said Phoebe. "We transfer the affects of the spell from Paige to Leo, then we use a Power of Three spell to cancel the original spell."

"It might work," said Leo. "I know I can handle a lot more power than Paige can. I am immortal, after all."

"But not indestructible," said Piper. "If this doesn't work, you could die."

It wouldn't be the first time," said Leo. "Besides, my job is to help and protect you. This is the only chance we have. If we don't at least try, Paige is going to die."

"I don't like it," said Piper.

"It's our only chance," said Phoebe. "I know it's going to work. At the very least it will buy us some time."

"Okay," said Piper finally. "I guess we don't' have a choice. But we will find a way to stop this. I'm not going to loose my sister or my husband."

Phoebe stepped up to the Book of Shadows and began to read the Transference spell. When she finished, they all waited impatiently to see what the affects would be. Silently, Piper prayed that Leo would be able to withstand the affects of the magic better than Paige was. She feared she might have just traded her husbands' life for her sisters'. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"I don't know why it didn't work," said Phoebe. "It should have transferred the spell from Paige to Leo."

"I think I know," said Leo. "A lot of the power Paige is getting is offensive in nature. As a Whitelighter I'm basically a pacifist. A non-combatant. I guess I just can't take on that kind of magic."

"That's it then," said Piper. "That was our last hope to save her. There's nothing else we can do."

"Don't worry too much about it," said a voice from the entryway. "I'll see to it that the three of you are reunited very soon.

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo turned to see a warlock standing there. He looked at them smiling.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with you sister," said the warlock, "but without her there's no Power of Three. That suits me just fine."

"Get out of here while you still can," said Piper deliberately.

"Oh, I can't do that," said the warlock. "Whoever kills the Charmed Ones gets to rule the underworld. Warlocks will finally take their rightful place as the upper echelon of that domain. With me as the leader. With one of you down, all I have to do is kill her to end your power forever. Then I can take out the two of you. All so very simple."

Piper started to explode the warlock but before she could bring her power to bear he blinked out.

"Leo, he's after Paige," screamed Piper.

Leo orbed to Paige's room while Piper headed for the stairs. She was halfway up the stairs before she realized Phoebe wasn't behind her. She couldn't worry about that just now. Paige was in danger and she had to get to her sister in time. Suddenly a blood-curdling scream shattered the air. It was coming from Paige's room. Fearing the worst, Piper rushed to the door.

She raced to the room to find Paige still unconscious on the bed. Leo stood next to her. The warlock lay on the floor writhing in agony. Piper watched in fascination as Phoebe stepped up beside her. Everyone watched as the warlock thrashed around on the floor. Suddenly, flames erupted around the warlock and several seconds later went out. All that remained was a singed spot on the carpet.

"What happened?" Paige asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Paige, you're awake," said Piper, rushing to her sister.

Paige's fever had broken. She was drenched in sweat but otherwise appeared fine. She looked around the room confused.

"Looks like it," said Paige, looking at the charred mark on the floor. "What happened here?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself," said Piper, looking at Leo.

"Don't look at me," said Leo. "I had just orbed in when he suddenly fell down screaming in pain."

"Guess he couldn't take the Transference spell," said Phoebe coyly. "Leo said he couldn't take the spell because he was a non-combatant. Well, a warlock is certainly a combatant. I just used it on him instead of Leo. It transferred Paige's original spell from her to him. I figured the warlock couldn't take all that power being transferred all at once."

"So you defeat a warlock and cure Paige all at the same time," said Leo. "That was quick thinking."

"Mess with my sister, you mess with me," said Phoebe.

"What's going on?" Paige asked. "The last thing I remember was vanquishing a demon in the living room."

"Just lay back and rest," said Piper. "I'll make you some soup and we'll explain everything. And you can explain why you would do something as dangerous as casting that spell of yours."

"Okay," said Paige. "I don't know why, but I'm exhausted."

"That was a big chance you too," Leo said to Phoebe. "How did you know it would affect him that way?"

"I didn't," said Phoebe. "But you said Paige's Whitelighter half helped her withstand the magic better than a full human would have. Paige was gaining her powers relatively slowly over several hours. And she was dying from it. I just figured that on the warlock, who was fully human, the affects would be multiplied since he'd be getting the power all at one time."

"It appears you were right," said Piper. "Leo's right. That was quick thinking."

"Well, with the warlock vanquished, the spell should be ended," said Phoebe. "I think the worst is over."

"Once she's feeling better, Paige and I are going to have a nice long chat," said Piper. "Being curious is one thing. But she went too far this time. It seems she still has some things to learn about her responsibilities as a witch."

"Just don't be too hard on her," said Leo. "I'm sure she didn't mean any harm."

"I know," said Piper. "I'm just glad she's okay. Now, I better get started on that soup." 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"Believe me," said Paige a few hours later, "after all that, I can wait a while to see what powers I'll be getting."

"Just see that you do," said Piper. "We nearly lost you. I don't ever want to have to go through that again."

"It was really weird," said Paige. "It was like being drunk. I knew a lot of what I said wasn't making any sense. But it didn't matter. It made sense to me at the time."

"In a way, you were drunk," said Leo. "Too much magic can affect you in the same way too much alcohol does. The first thing impaired is your judgment."

"At least I don't have a hangover," said Paige. I'm just really tired."

"Get some rest, sweetie," said Phoebe. "With that extra power gone, things should go back to normal. Well, at least as normal as things ever get around here. Which means no more demon attacks, at least for a while."

"Phoebe's right," said Piper. "You need some rest."

"No argument from me," said Paige. "Leo, can I talk to you for a minute. Privately."

"Sure," said Leo.

"I'd better get dinner started," said Piper. "Come on, Pheebs. You can give me a hand."

Piper and Phoebe left the room and Leo sat on the edge of Paige's bed.

"What's on your mind?" asked Leo.

"That spell," said Paige. "It was supposed to give me a glimpse of the future. And I sort of went power crazy. I'm just concerned that's what's really going to happen some day. When I finally do get more powers."

"No, it isn't," said Leo. "The glimpse your spell asked for was about what powers you might get. It really had nothing to do with what kind of person you'd become."

"That's just the point," said Paige. "All it was supposed to do was show me my future powers. And I started acting like a madwoman. I'm just concerned that's what will really happen."

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Leo. "You went crazy because you got too much power too quickly. If it's spread out over time, giving you a chance to adjust to it, you'll be fine. It's like the alcohol analogy. Drink an entire bottle of wine in ten minutes and you get falling down drunk and loose your inhibitions. Drink that same bottle a little at a time over two weeks and there is virtually no noticeable affect."

"Good," said Paige. "I didn't like myself like that too much. I really didn't care for some of the things I was thinking."

"You're going to be fine," said Leo. "Look at you right now. You gained a lot of power when you became a Charmed One and you haven't changed that much."

"Well, I have done some stupid things since that happened," said Paige.

"We all have," said Leo. "But nothing unusual. Don't worry about it. Your powers will come at a rate you can adjust to easily."

"Thanks," said Paige kissing his cheek. "For everything."

"That's what I'm here for," said Leo.

He left Paige's room to let her get some rest and went downstairs.

"Everything okay?" asked Piper.

"You know I can't talk about it," said Leo. "It's like the conversation between a Priest and a parishioner. It's confidential, even if she is your sister."

"I didn't ask you to divulge any state secrets," said Piper. "I just wanted to know if everything is okay."

"Yes, I think so," said Leo. "She just needed someone to talk to for a bit."

"Well, that is part of your job, isn't it?" asked Phoebe.

"That it is," said Leo. "I think she'll be fine after she gets some rest. And I don't think we have to worry about her doing something like that again. At least, not any time soon."

"That's good," said Piper. "I think I'll make a special dinner tonight. I think we can all use something special after that little ordeal."

"Now that sounds like a really good idea," said Leo.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
